utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Gom
Gom (ゴム) is one of the earliest , having started uploading covers in March 2007. He is well known for his hot-blooded singing style, putting great energy and passion into his covers, and often screaming loudly. His most popular cover is of "Okkusenman" , which is also his first song covered. It has achieved over 6.76 million views as of June 2014. Already in middleschool, he wanted to be a "rockstar".His Wikipedia article On June 15, 2011, he made his major debut with Version Gom DX. Other than singing, he also writes songs, plays guitar, sings, does DTM (desktop music), mixes, and is active as a VOCALOID producer, under the name FernandoP (フェルナンドP), as part of the group " ". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of HoneyMonster # (Released on December 31, 2007) # CD de Kiitemite. ~ Nico Nico Douga Selection ~ (Released on July 09, 2008) # Anime☆Dance Online (Released on December 17, 2008) # Yume Dorobou Hajimemashita ~ Komoriuta ni Nanka Narane! ~ (Released on May 05, 2009) # (Released on September 02, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # Touhou Catherine (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # TamStar Records Collection Vol.0 (Released on December 29, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on January 26, 2011) # BLACK★ROCK SHOOTER ANIMATION; ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK & REMIXES (Released on February 02, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # SEKIHAN the GOLD (Released on August 03, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Akaruku Genki na Kyoku wo Tsumekonda node Kiite Egao ni Natte Hoshii (Released on March 30, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # ROCKMAN HOLIC (SOUND HOLIC album) (Released on December 19, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on August 14, 2016) # (Released on August 14, 2017) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.03.05) # "Maggaare Spectacle" (Twiistted Spectacle) (2007.05.10) # "Omoide wa Okkusenman" feat. Gom and Tonmyouza (2007.07.19) # "Bokurano OP Uninstall" feat. Gom and JINNAI (2007.08.09) # "Aquarion ga Taosenai" (2007.09.06) # "Makkana Chikai" feat. Gom and Ayumi Nomiya (2007.11.10) # "Bohemian Rapsody" (2007.11.21) # "Taruto" (Melt parody) (2008.03.09) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.16) # "World is Mine" (2008.12.03) -Band Edition- (Deleted) # "Mori no Yosei" (Kimi No Sei parody) feat. Gom and Panyo (2008.10.26) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.08) # "Cantarella" feat. Gom and WhiteFlame (2009.09.15) (Deleted) # "Hatsubiro Girl" (Original) (2009.09.30) # "from Y to Y" (2009.10.10) # "1925" (2009.10.15) # "Metallic Anthem" feat. Gom, Zebra, Re:, psycho, RUS and Luca (2009.10.20) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (2010.07.15) # "Moebius" (Original) (2010.08.17) # "The Gomband - Braveheart" (2010.08.25) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.10.19) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (2011.03.26) # "Ardente" (Original with ) (2011.04.02) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.06) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2011.06.14) # "Just a game" feat. Gom and Yamadan (2011.06.17) # "9'ON" feat. Gom and Shito (2012.06.17) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Unchanging Things) (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo Insert Song) (2012.11.28) # "Mizukagami Distortion" (2013.08.23) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.12) # "Ima Suki ni Naru. -triangle story-" (2014.12.29) # "Mabel" with HoneyWorks (Mar.26.2017) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, Asamaru, Amu, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Clear, Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) Date unknown: # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Re-upload by different author) # "Nettaiya" }} Commercially Featured Works Discography ) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Untan Heavenly |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Claris |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Good-morning! |track10info = (Instrumental) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Call me |track11info = (Instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Miyako Wasure |track12info = (Instrumental) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1title = the otherside |track1info = -HIR ver.- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Filament |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = the otherside |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Filament |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Silk no Youna Hikari |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Tsumi to Koi Fantasia |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Naki Joou no Tame no Instant |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Leila |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Axelerator |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Enma-Sama Kowai |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Toki no Kaidan |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = OH! Super Mokouchan Bye Bye Mata Ashita, Shizukoi Oyaji ni Futa wo Shiro no Maki |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Nounai Denpa |track1lyricist = |track1composer = YM |track1arranger = |track2title = Uninstall |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Calc. |track3info = -Piano ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = oneroom |track3arranger = |track4title = Over Technology |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Jupiter |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Sode Fureau mo Tashounoen |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = 1925 |track7lyricist = |track7composer = T-POCKET |track7arranger = |track8title = Sumire September Love |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Sousei no Aquarion |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Jikkon Centration |track10info = (Bonus track) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Suki Kirai |track11info = (Gom, Rumdarjun) (Bonus track) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arrange = }} Gallery }} Trivia * His blood type is A. * He was born in Miyazaki. * He uses the guitars "Fender USA American Deluxe Telecaster", "Gibson Les Paul Standard" and "Gibson J-45" (acoustic), and his bass is a "Fender USA American Deluxe JAZZ BASS"His Nico Nico Pedia article External Links * Twitter * Blog * Website * Instagram Category:Producers